fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Mile In Popularity's Shoes/References
Trivia *Aside from the crossover specials that only feature characters from the original series, this the first time Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia were absent. **This is also Timantha's first appearance without Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia. *This is one of the few episodes where Timmy actually succeeds in one of his wishes, though he quickly decides to abandon it once he realizes that living Trixie Tang's life would be too difficult and stressful for him. Moreover, this is the episode where he gets over Trixie and starts being much nicer to Tootie. *Timmy Tang has a purple hat, similar to Timmy Turner having a purple hat in the episode "Timmy TV" when the show of the same name got retooled. *The song that Timmy Tang & Trixie Turner sing together at the school dance is Chip Skylark's most well known song, "My Shiny Teeth and Me". *Carly makes a cameo appearance when Timmy is cycling through the available people to switch lives with. *The school bus scene and the lunchroom scene are similar to the canon episode "A Wish Too Far!", the episode that introduced Trixie Tang. ** Cosmo and Wanda briefly poof up Timmy's popular clothes from that episode. *Moments before Trixie Turner kissed Timmy Tang, they recite the words that Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner said when he was about to be sacrificed to the Darkness in the Exciting Middle Part of "Wishology!". **The scene where Trixie Turner confesses that she had a crush on Timmy Tang since kindergarten is similar to a scene at the start of the Big Beginning part of the same special, where Timmy does the same when no one seems to recall his name. *Chester McBadbat having a crush on Trixie Turner is a reference to the episode "Emotion Commotion!", in which Trixie Tang made Chester her boyfriend after an emotionless Timmy rejected her. However, unlike in said episode, Chester doesn't have hives. *This episode was originally part of the first season of The All New Fairly OddParents!, but it was later moved to the second season. References *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "The Algae's Always Greener". Timmy uses the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier to switch lives with Trixie, which is what Plankton also used to switch lives with Mr. Krabs. ** The "world's smallest violin" gag is a reference to the episode "Squilliam Returns", where Mr. Krabs plays it in response to Squidward complaining about Squilliam and his friends seeing him as a fraud. Here, Poof plays it in response to Timmy complaining about Trixie dumping him for the dumbest reasons. *'Danny Phantom' - The song that Timmy chooses for the school dance is a classical version of "Remember" by Ember McLain, a recurring villain from Butch Hartman's other series, Danny Phantom. Ember is voiced by Tara Strong, Timmy's voice actress. *'My Life as a Teenage Robot' - In Timmy Tang's bedroom, two toys of the characters from My Life as a Teenage Robot can be seen, one is XJ-9, the show's protagonist, and the other one is Killgore, one of the minor villains, who is voiced by Tara Strong, Timmy's voice actress. Category:References Pages Category:References Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Episode Trivia Pages